moviemorguefandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Season 7 Extras
Shadows and Symbols *O'Brien, Dr. Bashir and Quark accompany Worf and Martok on the Rotarran for a mission that will earn a place in the Klingon afterlife for Jadzia. The mission is successful; the Rotarran triggers a massive solar eruption that annihilates the Dominion shipyards in the Monac system. Once More Unto The Breach... *The Bird-of-Prey Malpara is destroyed by a Cardassian warship with all hands lost. Most of the vessel is annihilated but the "head" of the ship remains intact and floats off into space. The Siege of AR-558 *The Defiant destroys a Jem'Hadar fighter as it approaches AR-558. *Lt. Nadia Larkin tells Captain Sisko that there were originally 150 people in her unit. Now, five months later, there's only 43 of them left. *Vargas tells Dr. Bashir about a fellow soldier called McGreevey who had ripped off part of his uniform to bandage one of Vargas' wounds. Apparantly Vargas hated the man because he never shut up, but at some point McGreevey was killed by Jem'Hadar. Vargas recalls looking down at McGreevey's body, a hole in his chest (indicating he was shot), and remembering how quiet he had suddenly become. *Two Starfleet troops are killed by "Houdinis": devious anti-personnel mines used by the Dominion that hide in subspace and appear at random. *The Starfleet team figure out how to locate the Houdini mines and reprogram them so that they are triggered by movement. The mines are then relocated to a ravine where two columns of Jem'Hadar soldiers will be passing through to attack the Starfleet base camp. When the Jem'Hadar move through the ravine, many of them are killed by the mines, but many still make it through and attack the camp. *When the Jem'Hadar attack, 25 of them are killed on-screen. Most are killed by phaser fire but some are beaten to death and two get stabbed by Reese. *Only one unnamed Starfleet officer dies on-screen after getting shot. *Much to his surprise and horror, Quark is forced to shoot a Jem'Hadar that makes it into the camp's infirmary. *At the end of the episode, Sisko recieves a new casualty report from Kira. Including those lost at AR-558, the list reaches 1,730. Prodigal Daughter *'Monica Bilby' - The widow of Liam Bilby. O'Brien visits Sappora VII to find her, but finds her already dead. Apparently she was murdered by the Orion Syndicate and, in true gangster fashion, had her body dumped in the river. These details weren't shown on-screen. The Emperor's New Cloak *'Brunt (mirror)' - Portrayed by Jeffrey Combs. Whereas the Brunt of the prime universe is a devious and malicious Liquidator, the mirror Brunt is a friendly and honourable man. After he and Ezri are brought aboard Regent Worf's flagship, he gets stabbed in the gut by Intendant Kira. Field of Fire *'Hector Ilario' - A junior Starfleet officer portrayed by Art Chudubala. After returning to his quarters from a night of being toasted in Quark's by his fellow officers, he is murdered by someone armed with a TR-116 projectile rifle. *'Greta Vanderweg' - A Starfleet science officer who was murdered in the same fashion as Ilario. *'Zim Brott' - A Bolian Starfleet officer killed in the same manner as Ilario and Vanderweg. *'Chu'lak' - A Vulcan Starfleet officer portrayed by Marty Rackham. Chu'lak is responsible for the murders, driven by an abnormal emotional compulsion. He chose his victims based on the photographs they kept in their quarters; the photos all displayed laughing faces. Using a TR-116 rifle modified with a micro-transporter and an exographic targeting sensor, he shot and murdered Ilario, Vanderweg and Brott from his own quarters. After realising Ezri Dax suspected him, he targeted her too, but using a rifle similar to his own, she stopped him. Chu'lak was only wounded, not killed. Chimera *The changeling Laas stabs a Klingon on the promenade, supposedly in self-defence. Penumbra *At the start of the episode, Kira reports that the IKS Koraga, a Klingon ship under Worf's command, has been destroyed in the Bajoran Badlands. The Rotarran recovers six escape pods but Worf isn't aboard any of them, and so Ezri defies orders and goes looking for him. *Damar complains to Weyoun that every family on Cardassia has suffered some kind of loss over the course of the war. *While Ezri and Worf are stranded on Goralis III, Worf hunts an animal resembling a boar for food, despite the fact that there are plenty of field rations. Strange Bedfellows *Septimus III, a Dominion-held world, falls to the Klingons. The entire Cardassian Eleventh Order, consisting of 500,000 men, is wiped out. *Damar, feeling that Cardassia has been disenfranchised by the Dominion, helps Worf and Ezri escape from Dominion Headquarters by shooting the Jem'Hadar guards escorting them to their execution. He asks them to give a message to the Federation: "They have an ally on Cardassia." The Changing Face of Evil *At the start of the episode, Sisko recieves grave news from Starfleet Command: the Breen have attacked Earth and bombed Starfleet Headquarters. Most of the Breen ships were destroyed in the assault, but they accomplished their task of demoralizing the Federation Alliance troops. *In the Second Battle of Chin'toka, the Defiant destroys a Breen warship and cripples another before it is struck by the Breen's energy-dampening weapon. *The Defiant is destroyed after suffering a total power loss because of the Breen's energy dissipator. Most of the crew escaped in life pods but at least two crew members on the bridge weren't so lucky. *As the Defiant's escape pods are launched, a whole fleet of Federation, Klingon and Romulan ships can be seen to have been devastated by the Breen assault. *Damar makes an address to Cardassia and to the Federation Alliance informing them of his establishment of the Cardassian Liberation Front, a resistance group determined to drive the Dominion off Cardassian soil. In his message, he claims responsibility for attacking and destroying the Dominion's cloning facility on Rondac III. Tacking Into The Wind *Kira berates Rusot for a mistake one of his troops made in sabotaging a Jem'Hadar ship. The Jem'Hadar ship was destroyed by a bomb planted in the intercooler matrix where it should have been planted in the secondary plasma relay. *Odo reports that he and a team of Cardassian rebels successfully destroyed the Dominion shipyards at Tevak. *Chancellor Gowron organises a number of operations against the Dominion that are doomed to fail, all part of a plan to humiliate General Martok in the eyes of the Klingon Empire. In one such operation, seven Klingon ships are reported destroyed, five more heavily damaged and Martok himself is injured. *On their way to the Kelvas shipyard, Kira, Damar and their team receive a report that the Dominion have found and murdered Damar's wife and son. *Damar, Garak and Rusot board a Jem'Hadar ship being outfitted with the Breen energy-dampening weapon, claiming to be bringing Colonel Kira aboard for interrogation. Odo follows while disguised as the Female Founder and asks a Jem'Hadar to hand over his plasma rifle for "inspection". Odo then passes the rifle to Garak who then shoots all of the Jem'Hadar and the Vorta on the bridge. The Dogs of War *In this episode, the DS9 crew are provided a new ship, the USS Sao Paulo. It is the same class as the Defiant and even comes with permission from Starfleet to change the name to "Defiant". The ship doesn't see action until the series finale. *Kira, Garak and Damar arrive at Cardassia Prime to attend a rendezvous with Gul Rivok, a sympathizer to the rebellion. When they beam down, however, they find that several Cardassian troops have been slaughtered by Jem'Hadar and that Rivok betrayed the rebellion. *'Seskal' - A member of Damar's rebellion portrayed by Vaughn Armstrong. When Damar and Kira discover their rendezvous to be a trap, their ship is destroyed by a Dominion patrol and Seskal goes down with the ship. Kira, Garak and Damar are on the surface when the ship is attacked. *Weyoun makes a planetwide public announcement to the citizens of Cardassia, stating that 18 of Damar's rebel bases have been found and destroyed. *After Garak has planted a bomb in a Jem'Hadar barracks, he gets stopped by two guards on the way out. Damar distracts the Jem'Hadar long enough for Kira to shoot one of them from the shadows and then Garak stabs the other in the neck. *The bomb detonates and destroys the Jem'Hadar barracks. An unknown number of Jem'Hadar and possibly Cardassian citizens as well are killed in the blast. What You Leave Behind *While walking the streets of the Cardassian capital, Damar and Garak are stopped by a pair of Jem'Hadar. Kira, disguised as a Breen soldier, shoots both the Jem'Hadar. *In response to the Cardassian rebellion's sabotage of the planetary power grid, the Dominion punishes the Cardassian citizens by destroying Lakarrian City, wiping out its population of 2 million. The Dominion threaten to destroy another city for each terrorist act carried out by the rebellion. *The final battle of the Dominion War begins. The battle opens to the sight of an Excelsior-class starship's saucer section being disintegrated by Jem'Hadar disruptor fire. *While pursuing a Breen ship, the Defiant is chased by two Jem'Hadar fighters. A yellowshirt on the bridge is killed. *The Defiant performs a somersault maneuver to come up behind its Jem'Hadar pursuers and destroy them. During the over-the-shoulder shot of this maneuver, other ships can be seen exploding in the background. *Several recycled clips from previous episodes are used to depict the progress of the Invasion of Cardassia, including a shot of Federation fighters being obliterated by Cardassian warships, two Miranda-class ships flying on either side of the Defiant being destroyed, a clip from the episode "Valiant" of cadets being killed as their ship explodes around them, and clips from "Tears of the Prophets" of Jem'Hadar fighters ramming into Klingon ships. *The Defiant shoots down a Cardassian attack ship and a Jem'Hadar fighter while being chased by three other fighters. *Admiral Ross informs Sisko that the Romulan flagship has been destroyed. *When Kira, Damar and Garak are apprehended, the Jem'Hadar soldiers prepare to execute them. The Jem'Hadar are suddenly shot in the back by a pair of Cardassian troops that had joined them. One of the Cardassians is also killed. *Dax reports that most of the Starfleet fighters have been destroyed. *A Breen ship pursuing the Defiant is suddenly destroyed when the Cardassian fleet suddenly turns against the other Dominion forces. A Jem'Hadar fighter is also destroyed by the same Cardassian ship. *Another Breen ship is destroyed by Cardassian fire. *In response to the Cardassian fleet's betrayal, the Founder orders the complete extermination of the Cardassian race. Jem'Hadar forces are dispatched to begin carpet-bombing entire cities. *Admiral Ross reports that the Alliance has lost a third of its fleet. *Dr. Bashir reports that three of the Defiant crew were killed during the battle with eight wounded. *As Damar and his rebels are about to storm Dominion HQ, Broca and two other Cardassians are led outside by Jem'Hadar and stabbed. *Damar shoots the two Jem'Hadar executioners and another soldier as he and his men charge into the complex. *As Damar gets gunned down, Kira shoots two Jem'Hadar. *Kira and Garak make it to Dominion HQ's briefing room. One of the remaining Cardassian rebels is shot and the two Jem'Hadar guards are also killed. *After the battle, Captain Sisko, Admiral Ross and Chancellor Martok stand amidst the ruins of the Cardassian capital, surrounded by corpses. Martok delights in their victory and enjoys a victory drink, though Sisko and Ross don't much like the idea of drinking a toast over a graveyard. *Dr. Bashir and Garak review the casualty reports of the Dominion's bombing of Cardassia. The casualties are staggering: 800 million dead with the figures still rising. *Following the invasion, the Founder - after being cured of her disease by Odo - surrenders to the Federation and agrees to stand trial. At Deep Space 9, the Founder and the Federation Alliance leaders sign a treaty, bringing the Dominion War to an end. Category:TV Deaths Category:Extras Category:Star Trek: Deep Space Nine